Hickey
by Wakkomonkey9258
Summary: Okay, pondered a fifteen year old Bastila Shan, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to have a rampant make out session with Revan right before her classes at the Jedi Enclave, but hormones were really treating her badly.


**Hickey **

Okay, pondered a fifteen year old Bastila Shan, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to have a rampant make out session with Revan right before her classes at the Jedi Enclave, but hormones were really kicking her ass right now. Sitting down in the back of the class as far away from the Jedi teacher as possible so as to hide her slightly disheveled appearance, she pulled her datapad out of her book and got ready to learn. She crossed her legs, folded her hands on top of her desk, and looked as prim and proper as a padawan could when their hair was in absolute shambles. Bastila rolled her eyes a little at Revan's utter disrespect of her treasured locks. The Jedi taught that you're not supposed to be concerned with your physical appearance, but Bastila loved her hair more than possibly anything on the planet of Dantooine.

_Except for Revan maybe. _

The Padawan frowned at this unbidden thought and promptly pushed it back. Her hair was important to her, and that foolish man had the audacity to pull and untie her hair whenever she gave him the privilege to put hands on her.

_Oh it's a privilege now? You really are getting conceited with age. _

Bastila brushed a stubborn lock behind her ear and was not a bit disturbed by the thought. It should be a privilege shouldn't it? After all, she was a fifteen year old Jedi Padawan that wasn't supposed to have any kind of physical contact with anybody whatsoever. The fact she even allowed Revan's hands anywhere near her body was something special to her and Revan should realize that too, but of course he wouldn't. Typical male personalities, she thought to herself bemusedly.

Deciding to put those kinds of deep, relationship thoughts in the back seat for now, she began to listen intently as the teacher started to lecture about some Dark Lord or another. Ludo Kressh, Naga Sadow, and Marka Ragnos really she had learned about all of these Dark Lords before. Blandly flipping through her datapad and the packets of data she had stored onto it, Bastila became slowly aware of a small sensation on her neck. Bringing her hand up to touch her neck, she realized that the flesh in one specific spot was smoother and spongier than the rest.

Eyes widening, she turned her datapad around and stared at her reflection on the back of the pad. That's when she saw a blazing red splotch against the whiteness of her skin and although she didn't know much about these types of things she knew exactly what she was dealing with.

_That son of a bitch gave me a hickey! _

Face flushing in both embarrassment and anger, she clamped her hand over the red splotch and cursed lightly under her breath. She should have known to stop Revan when he stopped kissing her face and instead moved down to her neck. If there was one thing she knew about Revan, it was that he had little if _any _self-control and when he started he wouldn't have stopped it until he was satisfied. Flushing more at the memory of that specific moment in her make out sessions, she realized that Revan had left her in no condition to stop him.

_Nah, you were just too busy enjoying yourself. _

She scowled to herself. Wasn't her head supposed to be on her side not against her? This was so the last time she let Revan get close to her for a long time. Especially since she was going to have to hide the hickey for the whole day from students and teachers alike, which was going to be incredibly difficult to do as the redness stuck out against her skin like a sore thumb. Reluctantly, she pulled her hair out from her braids and drew it over her shoulders to cover her shoulders and neck. She didn't like having her hair out, it was to open and wild and difficult to control. Really, the sacrifices she made for that man were starting to irritate her.

The rest of the class was pure annoyance. The paranoia of having someone see her red hickey had started to get to her head and by the end of the class, she had her body slumped down in the seat, shoulders pushed up and chin buried against her collar bone. Very unladylike, but Bastila had long since stopped caring about such things. As soon as the Jedi Master excused class, Bastila bolted out of her chair and got out before anyone could even get a look at her or see the redness that was blaring on her neck.

She had a long while before she had to trudge off to her next class, so in the meantime she had an intense interest in finding Revan and knocking some sense into him, and she meant literally _knock_ some sense into him. She knew exactly where he would be of course, probably hanging around in his dorm room looking at comic books or meditating. Man she was gonna be ready to knock him over the head, and then tell him he was never going to kiss her again in his life and relish the horrified look on his face when he realized she was serious. Then she would laugh cruelly as he bowed at her feet and begged and groveled and . . .

_This is getting a little dirty don't you think? _

"Shut it you," Bastila growled to herself.

"What did I do?" A surprised voice asked. Bastila paused and realized she had come upon the boy's dormitory, and who else could be standing at the door other than Revan's best friend, Alec.

Shaking herself back to her senses, Bastila crossed her arms and jutted out her chin with as much authority as she could, "Nothing Alec, where's Revan?"

Alec looked confused by her intimidating (or she hoped so) posture, which then quickly turned to slyness, "Why? You two gonna sneak off again?"

Bastila scowled in annoyance at the pointed jab at her, but shrugged it off easily. She loved Alec like a brother she never had, really she did, but at the same time he also annoyed her like the brother she never had so she needed to make sure she kept him in his place, "No Alec, now let me see Revan, I know he's bumming around in there."

"Why do you need to see him exactly?"

"That's none of your concern," Bastila refuted coldly.

Alec pouted, "Nobody ever tells me anything."

"What are you, five?"

"I'm older than you are!"

"You certainly don't act like it," Bastila said, "Now let me get in so I can talk to Revan."

"Well," Alec considered slowly, "We're not allowed to let girls into the boy's dormitory . . ."

"I'll set you up with Meenie if you let me in."

"I'm in!" Alec agreed almost immediately, he opened the door and winked at her, "Tell Meenie I have abs."

Bastila rolled her eyes but nevertheless nodded to his request and slipped into the boy's dormitory. It was empty, with most of the boys out and playing in the courtyard, but Revan was one of the kids who always liked to stay inside where he could privately peruse his nerdy collections of comics that would ruin his reputation were they ever discovered.

Stealthily but quickly she darted through the dorm room to where she knew Revan's bed to be . . .

_Figures you remember his bed. _

. . . And pointedly put in an effort to ignore her dirty thoughts. She snuck around until she spotted him.

He was lying on his back, his arms held straight up and holding a comic book over his head where he could easily scan the pages with complete focus. It was nerdy but at the same time very adorable, which almost made Bastila feel bad about what she was about to do. Almost, but not enough to make her pause on her mission and as she slinked up to his bed, making sure to hide her force signature and keep out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, she came up and put her hand straight down onto his chest.

He tensed and got a panicked look on his face, causing him to drop the comic book straight down onto his face. Bastila smirked and pulled it up off his face, and she was treated to his very cold look of slight annoyance.

"Hello there," She said, in a sickeningly sweet voice that she had mastered faking, "How're you Revan?"

"I'm . . . fine," Revan looked and sounded scared by just her leaning over him so menacingly and the way she was talking, "What're you doing here so early? Not that I mind of course."

He attempted to push himself up but Bastila firmly planted him back down, "Just thought I would come by to show you something, Revan. I think it would interest you quite a bit."

If it was possible for Revan's face to get any paler than it already was, it managed it. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he was obviously afraid for his life, "What . . . what would that be?"

Bastila took his wrist and brought his hand up to her neck, past her hair and brought it to a specific point, "Notice anything Revan?"

"It feels . . . different."

"Exactly," Bastila brushed her hair over her shoulder and moved his hand to reveal the red hickey that he had left her. Revan's eyes became saucers, filled to the brim with pure, unbridled fear.

"Bastila, I swear that was nothing but an accident, I didn't mean to give you one I swear."

He was talking so fast she could keep up but she didn't care, because the straight fear radiating from him made up for it. Was it a little dark side of her to enjoy his misery and fear so much? Probably, but sometimes she had to let go a little bit and enjoy herself like Revan was always telling her to.

"Oh, I know it was an accident," She hissed lightly under her breath, a small smile coming to her lips, "And so is this."

She reached down and squeezed them mercilessly.

By the Force Revan's cries were loud enough to make the room shake.


End file.
